


Lucky!

by NightmareWolf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWolf/pseuds/NightmareWolf
Summary: "Based on the prompt: 'What would they do on this day?'I really wanted some Christmas cheer, so I wrote it!" - KomanyaJapanese fanfiction translated into English, read the beginning notes!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Lucky!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is NOT mine. It is by こまにゃ (Komanya) or user 20915958 on Pixiv. I simply translated it from Japanese to English because I thought it was cute. I did my best to keep everything the same, but of course sentences/structures were modified and things added/clarified to flow better in English because a literal translation would sound and read pretty awkwardly. The original fic was in First POV so I kept it, as the fic does flow better that way.
> 
> If you like this fanfiction and have a pixiv account, PLEASE visit https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=12120577 and leave a like or bookmark it to show support!!

_[Please read beginning notes. Original fic link[here](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=12120577).]_

* * *

It was Christmas morning, and first thing to happen that said morning was my lover bursting in with a loud, ecstatic voice.

"Hey, Hinata-kun! Look, look!"

"I'm looking, jeez...what, did Santa get you a present or something?"

Actually, now that I think of it, that posed a good question: was Komaeda even aware that _I_ was Santa? It was hard to tell, but...even while pondering that, when I see how happy he looks, it...how should I put it? It makes me feel really, really warm inside; my expression instinctively drops to something much more soft. I figure it's worth giving a present and putting up the act for.

"You know...until now, Santa has never visited me before," Komaeda spoke.

...Huh? Shit, did I accidentally step on a landmine here?

"For as long as I can remember, I've always spent Christmas alone," Komaeda rambled on. "That's why I always thought Santa wanted nothing to do with me."

Komaeda relayed the information to me in his usual fashion—a smile and happy voice despite the grim nature of his words—but, despite that, I felt there was a small nagging difference off about him. It was as if there was a hint of emotion behind that mask of his, something a lot more miserable and lonely. More than anything now, I wanted to hug him, embrace him, the person _he_ was, including his past.

Yet...

"But, it makes me wonder...by luck, I met you, Hinata-kun, and we became lovers...and then, all of a sudden, Santa visits me for the first time. Ah...I must truly be lucky, then."

I wondered where that hidden expression from a moment ago just went—now, all of a sudden, Komaeda's eyes lit up in a genuine way; he truly _did_ look like a kid on Christmas day with the way his eyes sparkled. "Just as I'd expected of my Ultimate Luck..."

It was no longer out of a longing or motivation to comfort my boyfriend—rather, it was the overwhelming feelings of affection and warmth I felt for him that persuaded me to give Komaeda the tightest hug I could muster.

Komaeda giggled. "Ahaha! Your hug is so tight it's almost painful!" He then paused, but it was only for a small moment.

"...Thank you, Hinata-kun. Next year, I hope I...that I can marry the only Santa _I_ know."

_And as your Santa, I'll be the one to give you a ring—so you better not forget what you've said today._

**Author's Note:**

> "2019.12.24 Happy Merry Christmas☆" - Komanya
> 
> Again, please visit the link and support the original author!
> 
> T/N: "...feelings of affection and warmth I felt for him..." the "him" used in this line in the original fic was 彼. The whole fic Hinata had been referring to Komaeda as コイツ or simply 狛枝 so the sudden use of 彼 makes me believe it's to be interpreted as "boyfriend" and not just he/him hence the clarification.


End file.
